Oath and Immortality
by thingortwo
Summary: When Immortality hits u bad. When you find yourself in the new world. When you break the Oath. When you end up in a foreign land and your memory is blurry.


Paranoid on the floor, the blonde felt a rift forged in his vulnerable heart. Still feeling his liability in that situation the blonde thought life has made him crooked yet again. The man, who once had the determination to never give up, was thinking that he might be wretched and worthless. He might have been a hero in people's eyes but today he was merely moving.

He was as still as a living corpse.

He still thought that he could have saved her, yet he failed.

He was worthless piece of thrash.

1\. Pilot

All Naruto could see was darkness. All he could do was struggle against an anonymous force.

His body was in pain. His voice was chocked in this unexplained situation. It seemed like hours, unable to see or feel anything. All he could do was waiting.

For what seemed like hours, a ray of light infiltrated this darkness. His body being sore, he wasn't able to do anything. He saw a ray of light approaching.

(In Fiore)

"Cana ! Quit drinking already! I don't wanna carry you home at this time."

"Well Mr. Lover Boy, you are the one telling me huh? Maybe you should stop ogling those girls and we can go home."

"Damn! I am not the one ogling. They are the ones coming after me."

"Well, you can't help it. Can you?"

The weather was looking bad. The pressure was heavier than usual. The breeze was way chillier.

The team of two including a nearly blonde identified as Loke and next to him with a bottle of sake was a pretty young girl with slight brown hair and a lean athletic body, was having a quarrel on some silly topic.

The weather was getting worse, skies turned black. It seemed that the place has been cursed.

"Loke ! There's something weird happening in the sky!"

Looking up, Loke was greeted by some weird phenomenon. A small part of the sky was highlighted with a white light.

"Hurry up! We must get closer. If we are lucky enough, we might get a catch on that weird phenomenon."

"Loke! Wait."

The girl ran following his nearly blonde was as curious as him to find out about that alienated thing. She just wanted to make sure

that there is nothing wrong.

When they finally caught up, what they saw was totally unnatural.

A blonde guy seemed to have popped out of that weird light. It was clear that he was unconscious. He was falling with a great pace towards the ground.

In a nick of a time, Loke dived high enough to catch the mysterious blonde guy and it was a success! He caught him in the mid air. Coming back to the ground, Loki placed

the blonde there.

"Loki!"

"Is he alive?"

"I don't know. All we can do is hope that he is okay."

"Let's take him back to the guild."

"Yeah, we can treat him there."

Picking up the Blonde ,they made their way towards the guild.

X-X-X-X

Opening his eyes, the only thing naruto could see was darkness. He was trapped in a cubicle box without a single opening. The box was pitch-black engulfed with a gloomy atmosphere.

All he wanted was to break that loop.

He wasn't able to.

A ray of light passing through the windows made its way towards the blonde shinobi.

His eyelid twitched by the sudden ingress of the ray of light. Finding himself under an unfamiliar ceiling he struggled to think back over what happened .He wasn't able to recall anything. His memory was kind of blurred. All he could remember was falling from a high altitude with a lot of force under high atmospheric pressure.

Naruto rattled his brain to recall what happened and he failed.

He analyzed his neighborhood. Ceilings were built in the shape of a dome with irregular patterns. A room rather old was with shelves in the corner. A glass mug with a basket of freshly plucked fruits was provided beside him on the table. It seemed that he has been getting a lot of care from this unknown place. The room wasn't big enough, yet he couldn't recall the last time he felt this comfortable.

The gentle warmth of blankets was heavenly.

Looking at the window he could feel the freezing wind brushing his face. All he wanted was to sit and enjoy the view and the holy weather.

 _"Naruto-kun! "_

" _Thank you for the wonder full life. Thank you for everything."_

" _You have to stand up once again; it doesn't matter whether I am there with you or not._

" _You have to live for me. You have to live for us."_

He wasn't able to see the face of that woman. All he could hear was a distorted voice.

He felt as if he has failed to do something. The pain was quite strange for him. He wasn't able to recall anything .His memory seemed to be kind of blurry.

He wanted to see this girl. He wanted to talk to her. But somehow it was out of his reach.

"This year winter has been quite chilly isn't it?"

"Huh"

Snapping out of his zone, Naruto turned; letting his eyes drift across the room, he spotted a girl. The girl had long, white hair which curled slightly at the end, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her bosom; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait was a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead.

She had large blue eyes that implied nothing but concern and harmony. The enchanting upturn of her lips were trying to express her beauty.

Her attire was rather simple with a sleeveless, ankle length maroon dress with a pleated skirt.

"Yeah "


End file.
